


Your Lips Are Broken But The Words Can Still Come Out

by pietromavximoff



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietromavximoff/pseuds/pietromavximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve and Bucky have a slightly drunken fight, they find a way to make up (that totally involves smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lips Are Broken But The Words Can Still Come Out

Bucky was waiting perched on the kitchen bench with his chin resting on his hands and legs swinging when Steve came home. As he slid his keys onto the table, Steve paused, looking around and listening.  
‘Sam’s not home.’ Bucky titled his head as he watched Steve, the way he always did after a fight. Steve sighed softly, looking up to Bucky as his heart hammered painfully against his ribs. Bucky had only been back half a year and during the past two months, he was slowly finding he was able to grow back to how he was before. The previous night, though, was one of the worse ones. Bucky couldn’t help how the alcohol hit him harder than he thought it would. The team had come to his, Steve’s and Sam’s apartment to celebrate Bucky being back with them six months, and Steve had swiped some Asgardian liquor from Thor last minute after Bucky had pouted and guilt him into drinking. Steve couldn’t help how the drink burned his throat on the way down and made his eyes sharper, picking up everything about Bucky; how his metal arm moved in a different way compared to his other one, how the corner of his mouth would twitch when he found something amusing, how his eyes seemed to soften when they looked at Steve. Bucky was drunker than he’d admit, and by the end of the night, his senses, too, became keener when they should have become duller and Steve thought that he might have had a sip of the stronger drink as well, by the way his eyes had darted around the room, taking in every detail. Steve sensed the danger a few seconds before it happened, and managed to grab Bucky and push him into the hallway. The music and laughter from the other room dulled as Bucky met Steve’s eyes, his own lost.  
‘Steve –’  
It broke Steve’s heart to see Bucky so scared. ‘Buck, you’re okay –’ evidently, reaching out was the wrong thing to do because the moment Bucky felt Steve’s hand on his shoulder, he stepped backwards, shaking his head.  
‘It was me. I tried to kill you.’ His voice was full of fear, his broken eyes swimming with harsh memories of who he used to be, of who he thought he still was. Sometimes, it wasn’t this bad. Sometimes, Steve could tell Bucky that it wasn’t him and that he wasn’t like that anymore. Sometimes, Bucky would believe him. Other times, though, worse times, Bucky would completely retreat within himself and cut everyone off for days. But he was never like this, so openly afraid. Steve knew it was the alcohol and he knew he couldn’t blame Bucky but something made him scared, too. Steve thought maybe that was also the alcohol.  
‘You didn’t know what you were doing, who I was.’ Steve reassured him and Bucky started to breathe in and out deeply, squinting his eyes shut as he tried to figure out what was real and what wasn’t.  
Now, Steve watched Bucky as he swung his legs and leant back on the kitchen bench. Last night they’d fought worse than he could recall. Bucky had been so convinced that he was the worst person in the world, that he should be dead, and the moment Steve started to contradict him was when they started to yell at each other, both misunderstanding and making them both more frustrated. Eventually, Clint had stumbled into the hallway and taken in the seriousness of it, and he and Sam had made everyone leave before they did. After an hour of yelling, Bucky had gotten too impatient and had left, slamming the front door with a finality that scared Steve. He hadn’t slept all night, fidgeting and replaying it over and over, and the second the sun came up, he had left to look for him. The other side of the bed was much too cold without Bucky there.   
And now he was back, and there Bucky was, sitting on the kitchen bench and waiting for whatever it was they were going to say.  
They stared at each other for a few seconds, taking in sleepless eyes and mouths too tired to form coherent apologies. Instead, Bucky slid off the bench and walked towards Steve, his eyes clearer, and he pushed Steve so his back hit the wall, seeing the longing in his eyes before they kissed. It was rushed, impatient, a kiss that could have been slower, more deliberate if it had happened the previous night. But they had talked their time away and they both knew how stupid that was.  
‘Buck, I –’ Steve tried to offer some sort of explanation for why he had shouted at him, for why they had fought in the first place, but Bucky didn’t need it – he knew. Shushing him in between kisses, Bucky let his tongue do his apologising as he nipped the bottom of Steve’s mouth with his teeth, hands moving to his lower back where Steve rolled his groin into Bucky’s, and through their jeans, Bucky felt his hardness pushing into Steve’s. He moaned as he dug his fingers into Steve’s back and pulled him closer, swallowing Steve’s sharp breaths. His hands were sweating as they reached to tug Steve’s long-sleeve off, and Steve thought he heard Bucky say something like he needed him, and he felt his throat close up at the words, because he didn’t realize he had it completely opposite.  
‘I need you.’ Steve whispered as he grazed his lips down Bucky’s jawline, kissing the rough stubble and then across to his earlobe, sucking the skin there. Bucky made a noise halfway between surprise and confusion as he let Steve’s long-sleeve drop to the floor.  
‘No you don’t.’ He answered breathily, barely able to get the words out through his panting.  
Steve’s teeth raked down Bucky’s ear and then to his neck, where he connected his lips onto warm skin, leaving purplish bruises as he pressed his hips harder into Bucky’s. Bucky let out a low grunt and he felt Steve’s lips curve against his skin into a smile as his fingers reached up to tangle in Bucky’s hair, pulling him closer and kissing him with a bruising pressure, sucking his tongue while it darted out of his mouth. Bucky moaned and Steve tasted the vibrations while he grinded into him, again and again, until Bucky let out a torturous whimper that made Steve’s stomach twist in pleasure. Bucky was impossibly hard, straining against his jeans and he reached down to take them off just as Steve did. Steve brushed his hands away impatiently and Bucky half-smiled at his persistence, instead taking off his shirt while Steve slid his jeans off. A few seconds later and Bucky had managed to tug Steve’s pants off and they left their clothes on the kitchen floor as they bumped into walls and swung open doors hurriedly with their feet, finding their way to their bedroom. Steve pushed Bucky against the wall, closing the door harder than he meant to behind them. Finding his mouth again and kissing him roughly, he put his hands around Bucky’s hips and circled his in a rhythm that made Bucky gasp. Breathing heavily, Bucky pulled on the material of Steve’s briefs and the shallow, rattling exhale Steve let out made him smirk as he let them drop to the floor. Steve’s cock throbbed, hitting against Bucky’s, as he kicked away his underwear. Reaching down to rub Bucky lightly, Steve felt the damp patch on Bucky’s underwear and grinned wildly as Bucky’s head leant back, eyes closed. As Steve hooked his fingers under the material and pushed them off, he let his lips make his way down Bucky’s heaving chest, down the ripples of his stomach, tongue licking the arc of his belly button, Bucky letting out a long groan as he felt the heat of Steve’s wet mouth take the head of his cock. He breathed out Steve’s name, over and over as Steve’s head moved in and out, mouth latching and careful tongue stroking quickly.  
‘Stevie . . .’ Bucky whimpered, his head hanging forward, messy hair falling across his eyes.  
‘Mhm.’ Steve looked up, holding Bucky’s stare as he took him deeper in his mouth. Bucky’s eyes fluttered closed and he dipped his head back again, hitting the wall with a dull thud. ‘Faster.’ He managed between breaths. Bucky’s skin was slick with sweat, Steve’s hands firmly gripping the arch where Bucky’s back ended, pulling him in closer.  
‘S-Stevie – ’ Bucky gasped mid-sentence at the feeling of Steve’s fingers circling around his waist to his stomach, then dropping lower to stroke his length as Steve continued to suck harder, his moans muffled and his cock pressing into Bucky’s leg as he felt Bucky’s fingers weave into his hair.   
As Bucky pulled him nearer, he felt himself hit the back of Steve’s throat repeatedly and the satisfied grunt from Steve as his head moved to equal Bucky’s thrusts was enough to send Bucky over the edge.  
‘Ohhhh.’ Bucky’s moan was loud as he came, his lips parted and breathing hard. He felt Steve swallowing and managed to open his eyes to see him taking the last of it in his mouth, grinning as he saw the way Bucky’s hands shook trying to detangle them from his hair. The moment Steve was standing, Bucky pressed his lips to his, panting heavily into his mouth. His body still shook from his orgasm as he pushed Steve onto the bed, letting Steve roll him over so his back was on the mattress. Steve ducked his head, closing the gap between them and finding Bucky’s tongue, sharing shaky breaths as he felt the metal of Bucky’s arm grip his back and then his other arm start stroking his aching length.  
‘Buck . . .’ Steve started in an uneven voice but Bucky shut him up with a deeper kiss. He managed to get up so he was leaning on his elbows, his hand teasing Steve to a climax before abruptly stopping as he pushed himself off his back and turned over, his cock pressing into the mattress as he shifted to his side. Steve followed, lying sideways to match Bucky, one arm resting on the bed and carrying most of his weight as the other reached across to Bucky’s leg. Bucky reached behind him and found what was poking him in the back, stroked it a few more times, his fingers torturously slow as they brushed over the tip, before moving it lower. White knuckles gripped Bucky’s leg, nails making crescents as Steve entered Bucky, who let out a soft sound of contentment and Steve managed to wrap his leg around Bucky’s as he started thrusting. Bucky reached to grip onto the pillow his head lay on, white softness crumpling in his hands as his eyes closed and he let out a low groan.  
‘Buck – ahh –’ The words were muffled coming out of Steve’s mouth as he lowered his head into Bucky’s shoulder and let his tongue dance across the sweat-soaked skin, sucking while he came undone. Bucky half-grinned, feeling Steve twitch inside of him and then the few pounding strokes as he released, throbbing, thrusting harder and faster, his body trembling around Bucky’s. Their heavy breathing slowly dulled, growing quieter and more even every second.   
A few seconds later, Bucky felt Steve’s nose on the back of his neck and then his lips, kissing lightly and muttering ‘promise no more fights.’ Bucky laughed, a sound that made Steve’s heart skip despite how it was thrashing against his ribcage, and turned to look at Steve.  
‘You gotta admit, the make-up sex is worth it.’  
Steve let out a laugh, burying his head into the dip of Bucky’s neck and listening to his heartbeat.   
They stayed there for a while until they heard the front door unlock with a jingle of keys and then Sam’s voice calling ‘anyone home?’   
They rushed out, hastily pulling on clothes as they met Sam in the kitchen, who raised his eyebrows at the inside out jumper Steve had grabbed in a rush and Bucky’s messy hair, but said nothing.  
‘I just need to get my phone.’ He said, looking to the table where he’d left it and pocketing it. ‘If I’m walking in on something, all you gotta do is say so.’ Sam assured, opening the fridge to take out a carton of juice.  
‘You weren’t.’ Steve answered too quickly as Bucky nodded, trying not to laugh as Sam eyed them suspiciously while he gulped down the drink. He screwed the lid back on and closed the fridge. ‘If you say so.’ He said in a matter-of-fact tone, but as he moved to go back to the front door, he kicked Steve’s discarded top that lay on the tiled kitchen floor so it landed on top of Bucky’s, which wasn’t too far off. ‘At least learn to clean up after yourselves.’ He shook his head, grinning from ear to ear as he left.  
Steve looked to Bucky, rubbing his head. ‘Think he knows?’  
‘Think everyone knows.’ Bucky assured him, patting him on the shoulder.  
Sometimes, it wasn’t bad at all. Sometimes, Steve could tell that Bucky hadn’t changed a bit, just forgotten who he was temporarily. Sometimes, Bucky would believe him. Steve didn’t want to think about other times, so he let himself focus on the sometimes and silently promised to remind Bucky of those times whenever things got particularly bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to read comments and feedback, so chuck some my way!


End file.
